


Stolas Romance Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I already liked Stolas from the previous episodes, but after this recent one, he is already No 1! He's such an interesting character, and he's such a good dad too!Also, drama aside, I feel like he could be a romantic if given the chance.
Relationships: Stolas (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Stolas Romance Headcanons

  * Given what we’ve seen in canon so far, this owl demon is lavish and would not hesitate to spoil you with any gift that you want.



  * As polished as he is for an upper demon, he is also insanely profane (no surprise!) and his words have you blushing redder than a tomato.



  * As much as he has that regality to him, there is also a bit of a goofy fun side to him. It can make dates enjoyable and fun. He knows how to make you laugh.



  * Despite the fun dates and swoon worthy words, there is the underlying tension with running around, trying not to get caught. Even though his marriage is an unhappy one, the fact that is exists may be a bit of tension added.



  * Aside from the running around, jokes and laughter, it’s his singing voice that truly sends you over the moon. Ballads, even poems, he will sing them to you. Given that we’ve now heard his singing voice, his passionate lyrics make you feel like the only person in the room. Completely swoon worthy!



  * Dates under the stars are a must! Singing under the stars is a must! Sometimes he just wants to hold your hand sweetly under the night sky or take long walks with you.



  * Speaking of long walks, the gardens or any kind of green space is a go-to for dates. Since he likes to garden as a hobby, he’ll have a cultivated maze just for you or will present that most ornately designed vase and flower arrangement for you.



  * Given that he loves his daughter first and foremost, her approval of you is key to a long-lasting relationship. Octavia’s approval of you is key, and he holds her opinions of you in the highest regard.



  * All in all, Stolas is a lovable owl who just wants to spoil his lover, but also wants the loving relationship and companionship he so desired and longed for over so many centuries.




End file.
